Wedding Day
by Tifa Gainsborough
Summary: It's Cloud and Tifa's wedding day. But somebody is missing. (the title sucks...I know). Also look for the predecessors to this story Winter Night and A Rainy Day Promise. Please enjoy my story.


She looked into the mirror and gave her reflection a big smile

She looked into the mirror and gave her reflection a big smile. She turned slowly watching the white material move with each motion.

"Do you like it," a saleswoman asked.

Tifa Lockhart nodded smoothing out a crease in the long skirt.

"Would you like to see another wedding dress?" The saleswoman pointed to a rack of dresses.

"Of course," Tifa said with almost childlike glee

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Three hours and twenty dresses later Tifa pondered her choices over a cup of tea. 

_"Will you marry me?" Cloud yelled over the roar of the wind and rain._

_"What," Tifa had yelled back. _

_And that was when he pulled out the ring_ Tifa remembered. She had relived that moment hundreds of times in her mind. Each and every time she remembered it still filled her with uncontrollable joy. _And it all started with that winter night in the cabin _she thought peering down at the diamond ring on her finger.

"How did dress shopping go?" Cloud's voice brought her out of her daydreams. His lips brushed a light kiss on her forehead and he took a seat across from her.

"Pretty good." She took another sip of tea. "I've to it narrowed down to just four."

"Just four," he asked with a laugh.

"Preparing a wedding is a lot of work," Tifa stated.

"So I've been told. What are we looking at today," Cloud asked taking the teacup from Tifa's grip and finishing off the last of the tea.

"Flower arraignments and cakes," Tifa said placing down the right amount of gil for her tea.

"This could be the best preparing day yet," Cloud gave a grin and stood up. He slipped his arm around her waist tickling her lightly. "Don't forget I get to decide on the cake."

"How could I forget," Tifa said with a giggle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cloud gave a moan and clutched his stomach. "Too much cake," he complained.

"How many samples did you eat today?"

"All I think," he rolled onto his side still clutching his stomach.

"There was over thirty samples," Tifa exclaimed.

Cloud groaned. "Don't remind me."

"Big baby." Tifa planted a foot squarely on his rear and kicked him off the bed. He landed with a thump on the floor.

"You know Tifa," he said from were he lay on the floor. "I never really paid you back for that time with the snow." He lunged off the floor and caught her before she could leap clear of the bed. He pined her to the mattress and stratled her waist

"You wouldn't," she said with a smile. 

"You wanna bet?" He proceeded to tickle her mercilessly making her squirm and shriek with laughter. He finally stopped and let Tifa catch her breath. He gazed down at her lovingly and lowered his lips to meet hers in a warm kiss. He pulled away slightly a light smile on his face.

"I love you," he whispered, his lips still so close they brushed hers with each word. Tifa reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck bringing his lips back down to hers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Which one do you like best," Tifa asked Yuffie.

Yuffie Kisaragi pursed her lips and looked over the four dresses again. "I like that one." She pointed to the third dress. 

"Really," Tifa exclaimed happily gently brushing the dresses full skirt. "That one was my favorite too."

"We'll take that one," Tifa told the saleswoman.

"So just three days left," Yuffie said after returning to Tifa's house. She stood in the kitchen sipping on a glass of water. Tifa hung the dress in her closet, the white plastic covering the dress wrinkled and she smoothed it out.

"I know. I can't believe it's that close," Tifa said joining Yuffie in the kitchen.

"Who's on the guest list?"

Tifa poured herself a glass of water and leaned casually against the counter. "Oh everyone. I swear half of Shinra is coming. Reeve's sure did turn that company around after Rufus was killed," Tifa said.

"Even Reno?" Yuffie's cheeks turned bright crimson and she looked away embarrassed. 

"You like him?" Yuffie shook her head violently, unable to meet Tifa's eyes. Tifa gave a sly grin and pushed the subject. "I bet you do. He's all you ever talk about. It's been over three years since you first met him. Do something about it." 

Yuffie gave a squeak of surprise. "Is it that obvious?"

Tifa laughed depositing her glass in the sink. "Even Cloud noticed and we all know he's not that observant."

"Do you miss Aerith," Yuffie asked suddenly. Tifa froze and for a moment could only draw a blank. 

"I've been thinking about Aerith a lot recently," Tifa said softly.

"Do you think Cloud still thinks about her?"

Tifa nodded. "Cloud talked to me about the feelings he had for her. He doesn't feel guilty anymore which is a good thing. But he misses her, we all miss her." Tifa was fighting to keep tears out of her eyes.

"I wonder what she would think about the wedding," Yuffie said with a thoughtful look.

Tifa gave a smile at the thought of her green-eyed friend. "She'd probably insist on doing the flower arrangements."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cloud paced nervously, wiping sweating palms on the legs of his tux. "You saw her last when?"

"She had her hair down about a half hour ago and hasn't been seen since," Yuffie explained, adjusting the sleeve on her blue bridesmaid gown. 

"The wedding starts in two hours," Cloud exclaimed. "Where could she have gone?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tifa descended the mystical stairway to the Forgotten City slowly. Nothing had changed since she had been here three years ago. She walked slowly taking in all her surroundings. She finally stopped at the waters edge.

"Just a few more hours," she told the silent water. She sat, drawing her knees close. "I wish you were here," Tifa whispered. _I'm too emotional_ she thought brushing away a tear.

"Something's changing. Can you feel it Aerith?" She raised her hand, covering her heart with a sad look. "I can't figure out if it's for good or for something else." 

She sat there for a while, unable to pull herself away from the quiet peace of the city. "I should be going," she finally said getting to her feet. Something caught her eye making her turn with curiosity. Lying across the petals of a red flower was a pink hair ribbon. She leaned down and gently plucked it off the flower. She weaved the familiar hair ribbon into the mass of curls piled on her head. 

"Thank you," she whispered with a watery smile. Unknown to her as she walked away the flower slowly wilted and died.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She adjusted the veil once more, her hands shaking. 

"You look beautiful Tifa," Shera said poking her head in. 

"Everybody is ready," Yuffie exclaimed bouncing into the room.

"How does Reno look?"

"Gorgeous!" Yuffie, unaware of the real question, gushed happily. Tifa laughed picking up her bouquet of flowers and followed them out.

"I'm really nervous," Tifa confided in Yuffie.

"You'll be fine," then she was gone. Finally it was her turn, the doors swung open and she stepped out. She was a ball of barely contained nerves. She searched out and finally found Cloud's eyes. The love that glowed in them made her nerves vanishes. She reached his side and he gently took her gloved hand. 

"Dearly beloved…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tifa put the final signature down and the marriage license was official.

"There you go Mr. And Mrs. Strife."

The room cleared out leaving Cloud and Tifa alone. "So Mrs. Strife, what shall we do now," Cloud asked with a grin.

"How about spending the rest of our life's together." 

Cloud pulled her close bringing a smile to her face. "I like that sound of that," Cloud said laying a gentle kiss on her forehead. _This is the first day of our new life's_ Tifa thought feeling Cloud's soft lips on hers, _and it couldn't be more perfect._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Authors Note**: Pure fluff…I know. I just had to do it. The next part won't be like this.The part about the flower wilting and dieing has absolutely no reference to Aerith's feelings. Listen to Tifa's words carefully they are foreshadowing the last part of the story. Please review! I want reviews! I need reviews, so I know if I should write the next part or not. Well I'm going to write it for my own reasons. But if you want to know what I'm going to make happen to Cloud and Tifa please review. Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer**: Everything belongs to Squaresoft…. Those lucky bastards. 


End file.
